User talk:WhiteSeraph/Archive
No problem. I am always happy to help. I left the critique on the Knights' Talk page. Supahbadmarine 15:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Well keep at it. I looking forward to your work. Most people's first articles are not nearly as good as yours. Supahbadmarine 18:06, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, welcome to the site. I read your Knights of Infinity article and I was thoroughly impressed. It's fantastic for a new member's article. Also, in order to try and link more articles amongst the site, would you be interested in giving them an ally in my WiP Prophetic Forgiven. They already have far too many enemies so it would be nice to have another ally for them. A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you have had a look at Zeke yet. Supahbadmarine 02:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I am glad to hear it. He is one of the articles that I am most proud of. Supahbadmarine 03:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pictures. I may use the one of Alereina, but he one of Zeke just does not fit my image of him. Thank you for contributing anyway. Supahbadmarine 17:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I consider the fact that you like the article enough to contribute a form of flattery. Supahbadmarine 21:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, dude. TardirProductions 08:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I have heard of them. And i have heard the tale of Thor and the Midgard Serpent too. TardirProductions 17:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) How cool! I am almost fully norwegian, i am only a little bit Scottish and Swedish. But tell me, where in Norway is your Norwegian part from? TardirProductions 12:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You should be happy if you're NOT from the Southern Areas, unless you are Christian, because nearly three quarters of the population there are Christians. But if you're from the Northern or Western areas, you should be celebrating, because the ones in the western area are badass, and many Metal artists are from there. And the Northern ones are badass because of their accents. TardirProductions 19:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i am partly from Hermansverk! Well, the local name for it is Leikanger. But i have found out you are either from Sør Trøndelag or Møre og Romsdal. Møre og Romsdal is the neighbour county to the one i am from, Sogn og Fjordane. TardirProductions 20:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. TardirProductions 13:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I suppose I wouldn't mind. Supahbadmarine 15:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. Though I am surprized you didn't have Zeke try to talk his way out of the situation. After all Zeke is a clever bastard with a talent for using his mouth to get him out of trouble. Supahbadmarine 11:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Regards, TardirProductions 15:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Regards, TardirProductions 20:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Good. But i have added lists of Places and Races in the Tardirverse. Wondering if you might wanna add something to them. Regards, TardirProductions 11:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, cause you are part Norwegian anc Celtic(Irish) like me(Even though i am Scottish, not Irish, but both are Celtic anyways). And BTW, on the Tardirverse Wikia we are both Lore Masters of Celtic Mythology. Regards, TardirProductions 20:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) {C {C}Well dont keep me in suspense. What do you got in mind? -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) OK. Going over my previous timeline, I thought it was a bit boring. The Imperium just gets a free run over the galaxy? Nah, too easy, not enough action. But what if the Heresy never happened and mankind had to face a new threat? Here's my idea: The Great Crusade continues as planned, 70% of the galaxy is claimed by the Imperium. Around M34 a large (planet-sized) unknown vessel is spotted on the far edge of the Eastern Fringe. Guilliman takes his boys in blue to go check it out, and try to establish communication. After several failed attempts, he decides to personally board the ship. As his thunderhawk approaches, the ship opens fire and disintegrates it. BOOM its just gone. The Ultramarines freak out and retreat, alerting the Emperor and the Primarchs. Of course, this takes a few days for them to recieve the message, and the Ultramarines are on their own against this new threat. They monitor it for a few hours without event, when it suddenly jams their signal. They send a few ships to scout it out, and discover its coming toward Macragge. In order to protect themselves, they determine it would be best to launch virus bombs at it. When they do this, the entire thing just goes up in flames... but is unharmed. It increases its speed and arms all weapon systems, ready to take on the Ultramarines... But now I'm getting too detailed. Basically, the Ultramarines get wiped out, the entire north-east quadrant of the galaxy is overrun by some sort of inter-galactic xenos, and the Imperium, Tau, and Eldar band together just to restrain the aliens to that section. What do you think :DTotalimmortal 05:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. Actually it sounds like Tadrir Hedoth got serious. Naw just kidding! XD But that does sound cool. I like anything that involves different races working together. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I like the idea of having all of the Space Wolves, along with the Iron Warriors and Iron Hands, having to hold a line along with a couple of Eldar craftworlds and the remants of the Tau Empire. Totalimmortal 05:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow it gets better by the minute huh? :D Meanwhile the World Eater, White Scars, can be launching attacks. And the Emperor's Children, Alpha Legion, and Salamaders are holding down the fort, eh? EDIT: Its definately worth a try. I say go for it! Heck i could help if you'd like. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) If attacks were happening, I'd have World Eaters, Space Wolves, White Scars, and Blood Angels doing that, maybe with the Night Lords and Raven Guard, and have the rest either holding the xenos in or keeping the peace in the Imperium. As for help... Yeah. I'm going to need that. Xenos species are not my forte, but I have a bunch of ideas about technology and basic storyline. Totalimmortal 06:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You should definately write a blog. Recruit some help, get some idea, and get a rough draft going. Keep me updated! : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Those "holding the line" could be the Iron Warriors, Iron Hands, Imperial Fists, and Death Guard. They could be manning a vast ring of fortified systems against the xenos. Those attacking could be the Space Wolves, World Eaters, Blood Angels, and White Scars. Those back home (keeping order) could be the Alpha Legion, Salamanders, Word Bearers, Emperor's Children, Dark Angels, and...Night Lords...*''shivers''*. That way there is a sort of "three major fronts" where different alliances and rivalries may develop. And their would be three major points for stories. Also the Imp. would be much more defensive minded than it is now. So facing fleets of planet sized ships, i dont think they'll b*tch about asking for alien help. XD That'll also mean they may incorperate xeno tech. Wow I have so much to elaborate on but its getting late and I dont want to give you a text wall. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) great story, on your chapter - Forever Enlightened Kasrkin Veteran / 7:52 PM / September, 25, 2011 PSN Check this out. -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you could, could you check out the Binadamu Madora article, and see if everything checks out? I've also asked SniperGhost to assist if he could. Vivaporius 01:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo Total! Check out what I have so far. -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you check out the Awali talk page, and see if my explanation for the Awali picture is okay? Also, can I get rid of those NCF tags on the Awali and Solaris Federation articles? Vivaporius 16:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Dud if you have the Flu you shouldn't be up. I know its not my buisness but still.... (: / Hopefully its one of those one day things. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah before I forget. Nurse that flu with some green tea. Will deal with any sore throat issues you've got. Vivaporius 18:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) AT Property {C {C} Photoshop {C {C} Thanks {C {C} What do you need to know? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 12:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Darn. I thought that in this version Neuropa had another project, and as Mil-Agro'd attack all opposing factions that they'd stumble upon it would be hard to keep them minor. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 15:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) New DAT Pictures Hey Total, did you see the images I added? What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Total I was wondering if you could help me make a template for the other-line? I want to get that show on the road too. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I have ideas for your Sethari. One is a troop type, one is a piece of equipment and the last is a character. Namely the primary commander for the Initial invasion. With you permisssion I would like to make the articles. Supahbadmarine 20:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see. Did you get my previous message? Supahbadmarine 15:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Am I being ignored? Supahbadmarine 16:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No problems on those. I was wondering why you were so tied up. Anyway I will get started as soon aws possible. Supahbadmarine 17:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Just curious as to where you found a picture of me No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 19:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Deletions {C {C} Hey, I'm about to make a page about Binadamu Madora's children, but I need to known whether it should be "The Amara", or just "Amara"? I know, trivial, but I just need the help. :) So what do you think? Vivaporius 21:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Vivaporius 21:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I dont think making a How-To will release any Kraken. Remember, new and regular contributors are rare. As for Chaos Gods dying a guess we can alow A LITTLE slack in that regard, as long as the story makes sense. As for initial tags, YES, 100% nessecary. As for erasing the Imerpium or Eldar, I see what your saying, but still. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo Total! Once upon a time I posted quite a few images for DAT. Mind looking through the gallery and checking them out? Just look 2 or 3 pages back. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wanna use some of them for the Serathi page? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could check out the Hatia article, and tell me what you think so far? Vivaporius 21:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'll get on that. But give me some time. (long article ya know) XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) relax, mate, i'm getting round to it, i'm just a bit bus with exams right now. The Great Being 09:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeing yeesh The Great Being 10:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeing Im not done with reading Jericho, but I gotta say its looking good so far! Kind of reminds me of Dante, Chapter Master of the Blaze Ravens. One moment he's sarcastic and laid-back excuse for a space marine, the next he is a grim blooded beast. XD May'be their could be an encounter? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I kinda noticed the contributions that clogged up the entire RWA and RA pages. --Lither My talk 03:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) sure I would love too, just let me know what I have to do. Primarch11 21:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have an Eldar who I guess is in some way a villain ( Setsu ) also an Ork Warboss Ironbreaker Tell me what you think would be best. Primarch11 21:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I want it to be Bevid Primarch11 22:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) My apologies on creating such a large comment that was not truly needed but in truth, i am currently desperate to put forth my own ideas rather than just making comments within our site blog, for what use is a member that makes no article? Another character i was thinking of could be Regladum Furim Chapter master of the Space Primates Primarch11 23:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) So what was the deal with GW yesterday? They send any new emails? Vivaporius 15:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Great. Thanks for letting me know. Vivaporius 21:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) CLOSE TO GOD, as in ultra-powerful-super-deaomic-destroyer, not an actual god. and if you think about it, the word bearers were the biggest legion besides the ultramarines, and if if they didn't have 666, wich chapters beign so mixed up it could have been anything from chapters 6 and 66 beign mixed up to a simple gimick. secretly, and look at necromunda, explain that. genetic engineering, cybernetics, chaos mutant backpack, implants, genuine mutation, chaos mutation, etc. need i go on? the brothers cane bit was metaphorical, as in incoruptable CHARACTER. Hey there Total. I asked Viva, and he is okay with me writing the introduction of Ezekiel and Binadamu. I will probably not get around to it tonight. Regardless i want to know when you want me to wirte it (In regards to everyone's intros). Get back to me if you have anything in particular in mind. Supahbadmarine 23:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) A story page would indeed be awesome! Though I question Guilliman being killed via Thunderhawk going boom, kind of embrassasing. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! You called? I gotta list. Titov, Kyrillos, Militades, Christoforos, Aether, Cadimos? If you need anything else, you know where to find me. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Skin Will you stop fiddling around with the skin without prior community approval or DS approval? Just because DS appointed you to be an admin does not mean you can mess around with the wiki. --Lither My talk 21:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Not just for changing colours. You changed the wiki without notifying anyone beforehand, you changed the whole design of the wiki, and you kept reverting it when I changed it. You're lucky I didn't permaban you for repeated vandalism to the whole wiki. --Lither My talk 22:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, I didn't upload any files. I just reverted the files back to their original ones. --Lither My talk 22:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you got one user. Big show of community support. Also: vandalism is not just changing the content. It's also changing the appearance of pages without the permission of the users. That includes the appearance of the wiki. Which you did. Finally: stop abusing your admin rights to evade bans. If you have a problem with a ban, you edit your talk page to protest. You don't say I'm an admin, I'm immune to being responsible for my actions!". --Lither My talk 22:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I cant complain really. :D I like the new scheme, its easier on the eyes. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 08:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) We Need to talk-WarpSpawn whadya mean 'make more sense'? The Great Being 07:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeing i wasn't going for hidden meanings, that's my other articles. although, i might add some for another subject now that you mention it... The Great Being 08:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeing Yeah so somebody recommended me to you and I want to write an artical about a necron phareon (Lord Crptheart?) Any help. I am new here and decent at writing. Squeaky the first 18:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) SHE'S NOT NAKED! Vivaporius 23:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Vivaporius 23:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Everythings cool. Thanks for checking. It's Lither I believe might be a problem. He's giving me the once-over and I don't like it. <.< Vivaporius 03:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Total, what would be a good professional name for the Xai'athi wiki? Vivaporius 16:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Total how you make the map in Photoshop? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. And no, it isn't easy at all. They lied to me! D:< Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Total? Can you give some feed-back on the Tau Resurgence and the13th Tash'var Contingent? EDIT: Have you got any feed-back for me? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh and Total. I plan to make a Gue'vesa Elysian Drop Cadre to complement the 13th. OK well this is what I have so far. Basically because of more open minded thinking and unorthadox tactics they have been sent on increasingly costly missions. This has slowly been whittling their numbers from a entire regiment to 1,500. At one point they were sent as part of an attack on a Tau world. #They were sent ahead of the invasion force to weaken their defenses and form a beachead. In the process they took heavy casualties, and little more than 1,000 remain #But the invasion goes wrong as the Imperials have under estimated the Tau and are driven off. #But the 901st was isolated left behind and abandoned on the planet. #Knowing they would fight back on even terms, the 901st engaged in a guerrila war. #For two months the 901st hid in the massive forests. Kroot and Drones continuously tried to weed them out. #But the 901st proved extremely elusive, using unorthadox tactics like hiding underwaters, under dirt, randomizing tactics, and squads switching paths to throw off their persuers. #But slowly, one by one squads were captured. #Soon the 901st was forced to make a final stand in the mountain ranges, they were soon forced to surrender. #They were taken prisoners. In prison they were offered to join but they refused. #But they learned that they had been labeled Excommunicate Traitoris, because some commanders believed that their progressive tactics were the work of xenos. #Feeling betrayed, they do join the Tau But I feel like this is the same thing as with the 13th Tash'var. Perhaps as they were left behind they simply surrendered? But thats kinda weak. Do you have any ideas? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Total, I need your help. I recently uploaded a picture with some soldiers on it, and a new user, Eilodon, began using it in one of his articles. I asked him twice if he could take it down, but he flat out ignored me. On top of that, when I told him that he couldn't use pictures that he didn't upload, instead of taking the picture down, he saved it, renamed it, and reuploaded it. Could you talk to him about it? My picture is Kijeshi Squad.jpg, his is Saliks1.jpg. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I also took a look at another picture he was using, Neverath Kalamad.jpg. It belongs to Bladium. He renamed the saved one Istvenn1.jpg. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank u total! :) heres ur price! Media:003.jpg hehhehehe this is not hentai!! its code geass anime! base on alice in wonderland! Hey Total, I the story for Shattered Unity. It isn't done, so any input you might have is welcome. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Total. To help keep DAT rolling, i thinking the greatest priority is to give the Serathi a face. A leader, some battle, images, etc. I have alot of images for them if you remember. You'll have to dig far back for those. But seriously, this is the next step for DAT. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Total. Although my iPod is missing and I have some exams on the horizon, so I may not be able to be that active either. :( Anyway, hope your internet doesn't stay cut for long. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) When you give it some thought, it is a great name. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:39, January 5, 2012 (UTC) How would the Empire of Seraphimregard these fellows? Your servant, Gobba42 05:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I guess they'll keep there distance, then. Your servant, Gobba42 12:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC) New Section You know that troll is gonna keep posting that VBM thing unless you figure out a way to block his IP address , right?Bladiumdragon 18:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) the saboteur deleted some more from Marik Baras, please roll it back Drakus Malicius 03:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total? I was on the chat if you didnt know. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice Hey Total. What happened to my edit count? It was above 5,000, now it's at 3,550. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Cal already told me. Thanks. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total. I understand that you and Cal have been having a dispute with Viva. I feel like I am coming into this late, and thus i am missing parts of the dispute. Could you meet with Viva, Cal and me on Chat so we can properly disuss this? Supahbadmarine 22:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, since I like you, and I see no point in pushing a failing issue, I'm not going to push the slave matter anymore. I'm just going to create an Eldar-equse species, perhaps a variant of the Sctha. However, all I'd like to ask is that you stop with the Circus Master. Its annoying and rather rude. Not to say much on my part. And please, at least stay Gandalf the Pale, we're lacking bros. <.< [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Now. You can listen to this without saying "four". What I had in plan was not the use of Eldar as slaves. No Eldar. None. Nada. No...Eldar...slaves. During the Subjugation Wars, the Xai'athi run into a number of Exodite worlds, which as canon stated, were being created in the region millennia before the Fall. The Xai'athi see the similarities between them and the Sctha who enslaved them, and attempt to do the same to them. The Xai'athi mow over the Exodites, and basically sucede. However, controlling the Exodites is too difficult as they are too strong willed. Lobotomy and replacing parts of the brain with computers works somewhat, and they are able to follow simple commands, but it is too expensive for extensive usage by the Xai'athi at large. Thus, they basically create a slave race using the biological information on the Eldar, and get the Eldar-ish slaves in use by M41. Now, about how a real Eldar could be enslaved. *Lobotomization- Would remove parts of the brain dealing will sense of self, and anything dealing with self control. The work would be extensive, and at the end, the Eldar would be nothing more than a vegetable. *Cybernetic Implants- After destroying many parts of their brain, the Xai'athi would have to implant several cybernetics into the brain to compesate for the lost motor, cognative, and speech skills. The implants would give the Eldar the ability to make complex thoughts, such as cooking, cleaning, and limited speech. However, they would effectively be a very expensive robot. They would have to take orders, and would not be able to complete any actions without a very long command list, much like a computer. *Indoctrination- The Eldar slave would undergo a series of tests and training during this period, and recieve the final array of cybernetic implants and surgeries. This would come in the form of a slave chip, to control the cybernetic brain implants, and a compliance collar, to recieve orders given and punish the Eldar should they fail to complete a task of for the truely evil, just for fun. Now, this would effectively render the Eldar a mindless drone. Why would a Xai'athi go through the trouble of doing this, despite the ineffectiveness. Well, after having another race enslave you, and destroy the civilization you worked so hard to build, you'd want revenge. Also, you can't really get into the mind of a Xai'athi because it's simply not like a human's. Logic has a different meaning to a Xai'athi in much the same way fear would effect a Space Marine (and I'm not talking for the plot device on Typhus, I mean the Emperor's "They shall know no fear"). Only the very, very wealthy would be able to afford an Eldar slave, and these slave would be relegated to house work, and basically following their master/mistress around. As for breeding, well this would be accomplished through a very complex cloning process in which the slave's DNA is pretty much copied. The limitation would be that only a certain number of clones could be produced, as the DNA would degrade with the increase of slaves. The more more slaves, the more unstable the DNA, meaning that soon, the slave would no longer be clonable. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total, can I make an AT? It's about some time travellers who decided to rebuild the galaxy by selecting a few members of each species (Necrons, Orks, and the Dark Eldar excluded), and basically nerf the galactic population, and place the survivors on a single world to rebuild civilization. They are besit by the Tyranids who have gained a foothold on the planet, but in such a way that attacks by them are common. Chaos have been severally weakened, and the Chaos Gods are now granting their remaining followers massive amounts of power to rebuild their dwindling followings, and daemons are bleeding into reality, and have little need for a sustained Warp opening as the Warp is bleeding into reality at a rate that allows the daemons to remain on planets far longer than ever. Also, every author would be allowed to bring any race they wish, along with three to four characters max (special permission for iconic characters like Jericho and Dante will be allowed). I've already gotten Cal and Supah's permission, but all I need is yours. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Well, for starters, there are no genocidial aliens, or a single faction gunning to take of the galaxy. The Nephelim (working only), basically wiped out 99% of the galactic population, and had the survivors of select species rebuild on a single planet. The AT would be focused on nation-building, making alliances, and developing new ideals for the survivors, rather than sticking to the old ones. Certain species, with the exception of the Tyranids, will not be taking part in the AT. My AT is basically about rebuilding civilation in a new image. Still 40k, but...different. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 09:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Dude, meet me on chat. I gotta talk to you. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:10, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was play WoW. I'm in chat right now. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) You have glow sticks for nipples? O_o I knew it! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Yes it does. Of course, I will not be taken up by the fad that has become RL pics. I shall remain forever hidden from the prying eyes of my fellow writers. And...scene. *Cue the curtains* I'm just that good. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) And I applaud you good sir. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :O Ye gods! Your servant, Gobba42 18:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Is there anything you working on I can help with, sir? Your servant, Gobba42 21:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! Your servant, Gobba42 23:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Your Assistance is Required Total, we have trouble. People from /tg/ have been trashing article en masse. This is NOT a joke. All admins are need for damage control. Hurry. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) For DAT, could I make an unlikely and impromptu Dark Eldar/Ork Alliance? Or if not, an Eldar/Ork Alliance? Whichever you think would be more appropriate. Your servant, Gobba42 18:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total. I guess you noticed the edits to the BA (DAT). Yeah an anonymus user has been editing DAT articles. No vandalism, actually good edits. Really on the lines of what I had in mind. But I havent been able to contact him, not directly. But his edits are good, so im cool so far. What about you? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:49, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Thanks for replying. Your servant, Gobba42 22:17, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to say thanks for the help with the Dark Knights. NOOBZ4LIFE 05:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me with this NCF thing? 07:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry forgot to log in NOOBZ4LIFE 07:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Im only just getting into Warhammer 40k. Ive got a bunch of info so ill read it and get into toe plot. My net isnt working so i wont be on for a while. NOOBZ4LIFE 09:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) LoL fan? Ok will do. NOOBZ4LIFE 08:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Just a question, how do i change the Dark Knight Picture? I went on bolter and chainsword and made a DarkKnight. NOOBZ4LIFE 08:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok here it is then. Could you do it for me? thumb Sorry I didnt add the four tidles on my last post. Frag Out!!! 01:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sweet. Thanks. Frag Out!!! 02:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) That would be awesome. add stuff that you think would fit well. and i cant think of weapons for captains, maybe do that as well? Frag Out!!! 02:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. Question, how do you use the box around your talk text? ive seen you do it. Frag Out!!! 22:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello. My art has been stolen and used in this wiki without my consent, or my being notified or even just credited, and I want it removed because I wasn't asked for permission to use it. The artwork is: http://images.wikia.com/warhammer40kfanon/images/6/61/Xai%27athi_Warrioress.png (this picture has even been butchered with censorship despite it not depicting nudity, I'm offended by that) http://images.wikia.com/warhammer40kfanon/images/7/71/Xai%27athi_Psyker.png http://images.wikia.com/warhammer40kfanon/images/4/40/Navika_Navigator.png I am the sole owner of the above art which can be found in my deviant art page which is http://sunamori.deviantart.com/ I ask that people be more respectful of artists. Thanks and best regards Tazio Bettin Hey Totalimmortal. I wanted to make a character. His name would be Xandrell, and i had an idea to make him brothers with a chaos space marine. do you think this is a good idea? Frag Out!!! 03:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) yeah, im typing it up in a word document. ill post it when im finished and maybe you can change it to make more sense. im not that good with words but im good with ideas Frag Out!!! 04:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey totalimmortal. me and orkmarine are gonna work on the Xandrell character. you should also check out my poem on my page. lol Frag Out!!! 03:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) also how do you get the box around the text to work? I've been wondering and i thought you would know AT Since the ``new`` rules for the AT`s were revealed, I gotta get permission from a Admin `bout my AT. Basic outline, Huron Blackheart was able to win the Badab War by a freak warp-storm destroying most of the loyalists and scattering the rest. The cause of the warp-storm? Ahriman was able to discover the Black Library and ascend to the position of Chaos God. During his ascension, (much like the birth of Slaanesh) caused a massive warp storm. Where Slaanesh left the Eye of Terror in his wake. Ahriman left a new, more powerful warp storm that just so happened to spawn within the Badab Sector. Though I would explain much more, I'm left with a summary, all I can say is after that the Imperium falls to the worship of Chaos under the new rule of Huron BlackHeart. The loyalists are on the verge of annihilation, and they have no way of sure victory... except for the Legion of the Damned. Solomus-BlackWing 00:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I just created that charachter. just edit so it makes sense if you want to make it make sense. Frag Out!!! 23:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey total, why is Xandrell NCF? I just wondered. Frag Out!!! 00:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) could you delete Xandrell. I have it in a word document Frag Out!!! 22:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Guilliman Heresy Ok here’s my idea for an alternate timeline story. The Great Crusade goes on as it does but instead of Horus being corrupted it’s Guilliman. The reason is because he has a larger legion and that they use his jealous of not being chosen as Warmaster. He manages to corrupt the Blood Angels by sending them into a warp storm where Tzneecht corrupts them because Sanguinius is a psyker. The White Scars join when their Primarch, Khan requires a daemon sword of Slaanesh. Rogal Dorn joins when Guilliman uses the Imperial Fist’s Primarch’s rivalry against Pertuabo to persuade him to join. Then he corrupts the Iron Hands by tricking Ferrus to go to use Nurgle corrupted armor, which begins to drive the Primarch mad. Later he manages to convince the Rave Guard and Salamanders to join him, as well as Luther and half of the Dark Angels. Then he deems himself independent of the Imperium and creates the empire Ultramar, expanding his territory. Primarch11 00:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ok how do i do a blog? Primarch11 02:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) total i still cant talk in chat!!! do somethng about it or ill TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH THT YOUR REALLY MAT WARD!! TOTAL ITS ME SKYLAR CAN U PUT A BOX AGIAN IN MY WORK!! CUZ I DONT KNOW HOW AND PLS EDIT IT IF THERE ARE WRONG THNGS THERE IF NOT U SUCK!@ U ASS! I didn't really like my GH one so here is a new AT: Unlike the story Horus still becomes corrupted but instead the other eight legions who join him are the Blood Angels, Imperial Fists, Salamanders, Dark Angels, Iron Hand, Raven Guard, White Scars, and Space Wolves join him while the Ultramarines, Alpha Legion, Emperor's Children, World Eaters, Iron Warriors, Thousand Sons, Word Bearers, Night Lords, and Death Guard remain loyal. Also the 2nd Founding Chapters are ones i've chosen from the fanon chapters here. Let me know what you think. Primarch11 20:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) hey Total this is a totally new idea for an AT. An alien race from another dimensional galaxy where they worship Chaos, comes into this galaxy and attack the Imperium. The imperium managed to drive them back but many worlds splinter off due to the influence of Chaos. also Primarchs Guilliman, Jonson, Motarion, Angron, Russ, Khan, Pertuabo and Ferrus defect from the Imperium and create their own empires while the other ten remain loyal to the Emperor. what ya think? Primarch11 01:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) DAT Ideas So Total, i have be rethinking a bunch of things. #Lets have bits of every legion fall to chaos, making the Fallen Legion bigger and a more serious threat. Some legions have more well known villians like Typhus and Bile. #Fallen Legion - 30,000? Raiding for other geneseed? #Maybe the Grey Knights were founded by the Emperor to hunt the traitor marines? #I think a Dark Angels civil war is a good idea. ##In a certain battle the Dark Angels fight the Serathi ##The Serathi teleport and try to use a bomb to destroy the DA command, fails. (like in canon sorta) ##Luther and others are sent back to Caliban in shame for allowing it. ##Long story short, Luther falls, rebels with the Fallen. Caliban destroyed, Fallen scattered, Lion/Luther killed, Dark Angels devastated. ##Deathwing is founded to hunt Fallen, restore honour. #Semi break up of the Legions. Legions are getting to big for Primarchs to command. In an event called the New Founding, some chapters are founded independant of the legions, these are specialized/mixed for different doctrines. This can result in interesting relationships between the primarchs/legion astartes. #Also i REALLY think Serathi Arks need to be moon sized, not planet #The Great Invasion needs to be bigger, like with the fall of the Ultramarines, vast swaths of space are conquered by the Serathi. Like a big chunk. #Also in an effort to make Chaos more dangerous, lets have Obscurus under siege from Chaos. While Ultima from Serathi. #EDIT: The Webway War - So once the Big E. opens the webway, he sends marines to take it for Imperial use. It is mostly abadoned cause of the Fall of the Eldar. But later a war erupts for control with the Eldar. I guess it ends as a stalemate with the Great Invasion, chunks belonging to the Imperium. Well thats what i have so far. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) i just revised my AT idea. A living mechanical race from another glaxay comes into this galaxy and wages war on the Imperium. Five legions are nearly destroyed and in their desperate hour swear their loyalty to Chaos to be save. One is undivided, one is Nurgle, one is Khorne, one is Tzneetch, and one is Slaanesh. Wat ya think? Primarch11 00:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry, I never knew about the rules. I'll just delete the page and put it on my blog or something :( Orkmarine 04:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) so my basic idae is that the Old Ones retreat from the Galaxy to Andromeda, their they disover a race called the Arkians. THe Arkians develop the future Tyranids as a bio weapon but they have to ally with the Old Ones as the Kreeve (their name at that time) go rouge but are pushed from Andromeda by the combined might of the Arkians and Old Ones. A nucelar war happens during the cold war on Earth which forcers the Emperor to take direct lead. He takes the Solar system but comes under attack from the Eldar who see him as a threat. The Emperor discovers an ancient defence system called the Prothean shield which protects the solar system. he quarantines the human worlds while the Eldar try to find a way to break it. During the War in heaven the C'tan all fight eachover with their own Necron army. all the C'tan are eaten by the Great devourer C'tan and then they all go to sleep. When the Devourer awakes in 40K he is destroyed by the combined Number of C'tan escaping from him, what is caused is a massive warp rift or something- (im still working that out), any way i'll put the time line so far on a blog total help me put up a box thngy in my sons of becol page pls???????